


28 - Such Wow. Many Normal. Very Oops.

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Juliet Higgins Whump, Semi-Graphic Description of Injury, Thomas Angst, Whumptober 2020, and one (1) Juliet Higgins was hurt in the process of writing this fic., bear traps are involved, for once, thomas actually does a favor for someone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: She picks up her pace, taking tall steps to avoid tripping over things, when her foot goes down hard on something metal, she hears what sounds like pressure releasing, and then all she knows is pain.Accidents | Hunting Season | Mugged
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946791
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	28 - Such Wow. Many Normal. Very Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> *there's only 3 official whumptober prompts left*  
> question is - do we do the alt. prompts as well, after these prompts are done?  
> Let us know if y'all want to see that.  
> Anywhoo ~  
> There isn't much emotion in this one, cuz we don't write emotion well, but there is actual live injury, which we haven't really been writing, as much, we think. So hopefully that makes up for it?  
> Enjoy!  
> ~ Sleef/Vic

She looks at the small clock on her car’s dashboard, watching it blink for a moment before settling on showing 12:00AM.

Letting herself yawn, she gazes out at the small shack in the jungle, seeing Thomas peek through the window curtain and wave her in.

She sighs, sipping the last of her too-cold coffee and leaving the disposable cup in the car, preparing herself for the long walk to the house in the dark.

Juliet’s _trying_ to be quiet, because this whole case is a favor for Katsumoto to hide a witness from the local gangs until trial, but she’s walking through the Hawaiian jungle at midnight, about to trade places with Thomas, sitting with a client who, so far, doesn’t really understand the concept of being quiet.

She picks up her pace, taking tall steps to avoid tripping over things, when her foot goes down hard on something metal, she hears what sounds like pressure releasing, and then all she knows is _pain_.

Juliet can’t help but let out a sharp shout, falling hard onto one of her knees as her other leg is caught by what feels like _teeth_ , coming up from the ground and clenching around her leg.

Juliet takes a couple of short breaths, letting the pain roll through her body as her hands come up to her leg to blindly explore the injury, instantly being covered by a warm liquid, presumably, blood.

Her hands explore the cold metal device, recognizing the feel of what must be a bear trap when she reaches the teeth, some of which are digging into the meat of her leg.

She doesn’t bother speaking aloud, seeing Thomas peeking out the window, again.

Probably wondering what is taking her so long.

Juliet sighs in pain and exasperation, pulling her phone out of her back pocket and turning the flashlight on.

The sight that she’s greeted with is much worse than she’d imagined.

The top few teeth are digging into her calf, having ripped right through her jeans, already bleeding what looks like dark red blood, from what she can see of it.

“Higgins!”

She looks up to see Thomas sprinting her way, having seen her light on, quickly pulling out his own flashlight and turning it on.

“Shit. What do you need?” He asks, already bending down to look at the mechanism.

“There should be a warning label on the bottom.”

Her voice is rough, as she speaks through gritted teeth.

While he looks, she glances toward the small cabin, seeing their witness standing in the doorway.

Juliet rolls her eyes, waving the man over as she slowly pulls off her jacket.

“Okay, there’s a warning label. It says to twist the wheel to unlatch, are you ready for that?”

Juliet nods, mentally preparing herself to cover the wound with her jacket as soon as she can.

“How can I help?” The witness asks, finally reaching them.

Thomas notices Juliet’s plan, pulling her jacket from her slightly-shaking hands and putting it in his.

“Be ready to cover the wound with this. Wrap it as tight as you can.”

The witness nods in acceptance of his task, despite the pale sheen to his face.

“Okay.”

Thomas quietly counts to three, Juliet blinded by pain as the jaws unclench and their witness immediately wraps the jacket around her leg, tying it off with the sleeves as Thomas picks her up in his arms.

“Look, I know we’re supposed to be protecting you, but she needs medical attention,” Thomas explains, walking back toward Juliet’s car as the witness follows.

“No, yeah, definitely. Besides, the cottage was getting a bit claustrophobic, for me, anyways. Can I help any more? What can I do?”

Juliet’s head is leaning on Thomas’s shoulder, so she feels it when he sighs.

“Get the back door for her.”

The guy opens the door, sliding across the seats and getting ready to support Juliet as Thomas gently places her in the backseat.

The jacket’s already being bled through, so he takes the time to pull his own jacket off, tightening it over her leg before closing the door and getting in the car.

“Keep her as aware as you possibly can, alright?”

The witness nods, Juliet’s head in his lap as he pats at her cheeks.

Thomas speeds through the jungle, impatient as he reaches paved roads and is forced to slow.

Pulling out his phone, he dials a familiar number.

_“Magnum, is everything alright?”_

“No, Juliet’s been hurt, we’ve still got the witness, but we’re on the way to the hospital, now. An escort would be nice.”

_“On my way.”_

Within five minutes, Katsumoto’s car is in front of them, sirens blaring as they drive.

~*~

Three hours later, Thomas is waiting in the too-familiar waiting room of the hospital, Katsumoto having taken the witness to an undisclosed location with questions of updates on Juliet’s condition when Thomas is free.

Their usual doctor appears, a worried look on his face as Thomas approaches him.

“She’s recovering from surgery, right now. Her leg had a couple of minor infections that it took a while to clean out, and there are multiple deep gashes, but given time and cleanliness, she’ll be alright. We have her on some sedatives and anti-inflammatories, as well as pain medication. You can visit her now, if you want, because we both know you’ll do it anyways, but she’s probably going to be conked out until noon.”

Thomas quickly agrees, following the doctor to Juliet’s room.

He settles in the uncomfortable chair, pulling out his phone and messaging the Ohana Thread to bring breakfast in a couple of hours.

~*~

Juliet gets released as soon as she can, not letting anyone know, because honestly?

Those three boys have spent the past two weeks in her hospital room, and she’d only just convinced them to go home and _shower_.

She needs time alone.

Juliet hobbles along on her crutches, going toward the closest coffee shop her phone can find.

She dips into an alley, seeing a shortcut as she puts her phone in her back pocket, needing both of her arms to use the crutches.

Juliet’s distracted, so she completely misses the person who follows her until he slams her against the brick wall, knife pressing against her stomach.

She glares into the eyes of the masked mugger, neutral mood immediately soured.

“Really.”

He nods, voice rough.

“Really.”

She purses her lips, dropping a crutch so she can swipe the blade away, putting weight on her casted foot as she swings the other crutch out, taking his legs out from under him.

She gathers her crutches, makes sure she has all of her valuables, and tosses the knife into a dumpster.

“Be better,” she scolds, turning to walk away.

Her would-be mugger doesn’t respond, rubbing his shins in pain.

She huffs, hobbling through the alleyway.

He’s got pain in his legs?

_Join the club._

edn


End file.
